German Patent Application No. 10 2015 104 377.7 discloses an electrical connector. While the connector described therein allows an insertion contact that can be connected to the connector to be introduced and removed easily and offers comparatively high resistance to vibrations, a desire exists for a further improvement with respect to the vibration resistance. Moreover, a desire exists for a protection of a contact part of the connector from damage caused by mechanical stress or other external environmental influences.
German Patent Application No. 10 2013 205 447 A1 discloses a connection position assurance (CPA) used to render a properly joined, and consequently properly closed, plug connection visible, in particular when manually joining electrical connectors to form an electrical plug connection. A CPA can also prevent the plug connection from inadvertently becoming released,